This invention relates to containers which can be quickly and easily stacked, and having side walls that can be opened to permit the containers to be nested.
These containers may be used for any desired purpose, but they are primarly designed for carrying produce, liquid cartons or bottles, flexible containers such as milk pouches, and the like.
Containers having side walls normally latched in closed upright positions and releasable to swing outwardly to inclined nesting positions are known. For example, containers of this type are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,915 dated Mar. 5, 1957 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,715 dated July 22, 1975. The prior art containers have certain disadvantages. Containers of this type usually have to be handled quickly during loading and unloading operations and the consequent stacking and nesting operations. When a person wants to nest the prior containers, he operates latches of a first pair of opposed side walls and then latches on a second pair of opposed side walls so that the walls can be swung outwardly into inclined nesting positions. The operation of the latches of each pair of opposed side walls do not always release both side walls and/or the operator is not sure whether both are released until he releases the latches and then tries to swing the walls outwardly.